Talk:Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Meta Knight/@comment-64.91.134.149-20150701133442/@comment-2197224-20150706040248
One, no you don't. Two, a lot of what you've posted is completely wrong. Meta Knight has demonstrated the ability to move at warp speed- he's literally capable of flying from planet-to-planet within seconds, and is shown to be fast enough to keep up with Kirby's Warp Star- which does indeed move at warp speed (IE. Faster-than-light travel). And whilst yes, Sonic did outrun the suction of a Black Hole for a little while, he ultimately still got sucked in and was only saved by the Wisps, and his top speed in his regular form is given to be approximately 763mph (Mach 1) unassisted, in comparison to Meta Knight being able to reach Escape Velocity (25,000mph) at the very least, ergo even at his slowest, Meta Knight is still much faster. And just for reference- Nintendo never said that Sonic is faster than the Warp Star. And why would they? He's not their character. Next, the reason the Dedede Stone was brought up was due to its weight and size rather than its combat abilities- being as large as a skyscraper and weighing tens of thousands of tons- and Meta Knight was able to stand under its foot, lift it off the ground with his sword to stop it from crushing Tiff and Kirby, and held it up with little apparent effort for about two minutes. Sure the Death Egg Robot's powerful, but Sonic never actually lifted the thing, making the mention of it irrelevant in this case. Also, seeing as you mentioned it, Titanium is not the strongest metal in the world- only in terms of its ratio of strength in relation to weight. Inconel 625 and the Stainless Steels 17-4PH and 15-5PH are heavier but even stronger, as are several other kinds of steel and alloys, such as Hardox. As for fighting Gods, Meta Knight has fought and defeated similarly-powerful opponents, such as Magolor Soul, Landia, Drawcia Soul, Grand Doomer, Tabuu, Nightmare, and Galacta Knight (The last of which was particularly noteworthy, since he was the greatest warrior in the galaxy, sealed away for eons and released by Meta Knight after resurrecting the wish-granting Comet NOVA...all solely so he could kick his ass!) and as shown in Kirby Right Back At Ya, has had at least a thousand years' worth of combat experience (For comparison- Kirby was supposed to start duty at 200 years of age!) from his time served as a Star Warrior. So even if he hasn't necessarily fought gods in the literal sense, he's definitely no slouch when it comes to experience as you seem to be implying, and considering he's been fighting far, far longer than Sonic has even been alive, he has him beat there. So in conclusion, stop making outright judgements on characters you know absolutely nothing about. Meta Knight outclasses Sonic in pretty much every way once you actually look into it (And this is from someone who's a fan of both characters), and if you'd like an explanation as to why along with some direct comparisons between the two, ask away.